


Fuck historical accuracy

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Six the musical - Freeform, Swearing, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It had all started with the musical Six, and their school’s terrible habit of forgetting to check content with the musicals they put on. It had also started with Roman’s Prince’s oversized ego.“Yes!” Remy Sanders yelled as he looked at the cast list. “Anne Boleyn! Suck it bitches!”Next to him his younger brother Virgil snickered softly. “I can’t believe it. I cannot motherfucking believe it. Rem. Rem! Roman is my understudy.”“He’s fucking what now?” Remy said, glancing at the list before full on calckling. “Omigod. Omimotherfuckinggod. You beat Roman motherfucking Prince. In a role you didn’t even ask for.”





	Fuck historical accuracy

It had all started with the musical  _ Six _ , and their school’s terrible habit of forgetting to check content with the musicals they put on. It had also started with Roman’s Prince’s oversized ego.

“Yes!” Remy Sanders yelled as he looked at the cast list. “Anne Boleyn! Suck it bitches!”

Next to him his younger brother Virgil snickered softly. “I can’t believe it. I cannot motherfucking believe it. Rem. Rem! Roman is my understudy.”

“He’s fucking what now?” Remy said, glancing at the list before full on calckling. “Omigod. Omimotherfuckinggod. You beat Roman motherfucking Prince. In a role you didn’t even ask for.”

“Did I hear my name?”

“Yeah. Roman. You’re my understudy.”

“What!” Roman scanned the cast list. “But-- but-- you didn’t even try out for Kathrine Howard?”

“Whatever, Princey. Deal.”

“I demand for a change! I demand for there to be a seventh wife!”

“Uh.” said Roman’s brother Logan. “Historical accuracy? Like the fact that Henry XII having seven wives would ruin the whole musical?”

“Fuck historical accuracy!”

“Roman. Come talk to me.” Virgil said, pulling him around the corner and into the broom closet.

“Ooh make out session?”

“Normally yes, but not right now. Listen, dude, we can switch off. Mx. Johnson will allow it. You know xir.”

“Oh true. Make out session?”

“They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Yeah. Make out session?”

“Yeah, Princey, of course.”


End file.
